yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
TrackMania/Vanalker's Tracks - Hidden Things and other stuff
Vanalker has made his own Trackmania tracks. But some do have changes. They may have a prototype track, these tracks are more like "development save" track. Maybe even hidden things (roads, blocks, dirt roads, etc.) can be found. Prototype tracks Ferrari Racing Plate A prototype for this track exists. It's name is 98. The course's template (in this case, the road) is the final one. The track surfaced a few changes during the last 23 minutes of development: only two signs exist in 98, the rest were not in the game during the "development save" and therefore uses the wrong way sign as a placeholder. If the Trackmania Formel 1 Mod sign had existed, it would have used the wrong way sign, however, it's not there, not even it's holder can be seen! The two signs (ICA Mania and McMania) that made it unchanged from the prototype were not repeated, unlike the final track. The "Sign Right" sign in the far back of the signs is absent in the prototype track and instead uses the wrong way sign, which makes it strange because "Sign Right" exists in the game but it wasn't added that early in development. 98 does not have an author time, even though the multilap and it's checkpoints are already in place. This is because, when the prototype track was saved, Vanalker had not validated it yet, which he did later in development. From the air, the differences can easily be seen from this angle. The ground side road dragstrip (those side roads are meant to be used by anyone that want to watch as cars drive on the track) is missing a piece. This is because there is a turn there and it is impossible to build a piece that way. If the turn was farther away, then the piece could be there. Another thing with these two tracks are the dates they were saved: * 98 - 21:13, 15 April 2011 * Ferrari Racing Plate - 21:36, 15 April 2011 WhiteBayA2 A prototype track exists under the name Unnamed44. The only difference is that the prototype track doesn't have an author time. CutScene02HouseMotorwayFull A cutscene map exists in Vanalker's files as CutScene01HouseMotorway. This is only the town Jaxokpid, unfinished. Both maps are used in Farmer Dislikes Everyone, CutScene01HouseMotorway is used when the farmer and the guy is talking and CutScene02HouseMotorwayFull is used in the clips where a car can be seen. CutScene01HouseMotorway does not have an author time, because there's not even a start or finish on the map. center For no reasons, here's the final Jaxokpid town. Hidden things and other stuff DesertA6 :Inspired by Padeo. New track for Desert. 320px|center A simple straight road with a finish is hidden below the start. It's possible to get down there, but you have to be careful because the car can flip over and you have to respawn before you can continue. File:DesertA6 Hidden Road Length.PNG|The length of the hidden road center This is the preview icon of DesertA6. However, it is no longer used because a new preview icon has replaced it. One reason to tell why this change was done is that the background (which should not be visible) can be seen. Yurka Snow 320px|center 320px|center A pit stop area is hidden outside of the mountain area. During development, this area was used for Menal Paso (Vanalker's pit stop profile). Tracks like Bandmo Snow (among it's sequels 3, 4, 5 and the fifth track's two unvalidated "accident" tracks ), Isola Yurka Circuit, Lonaco Circuit and Orignal Lonaco have pit stops too. One thing to notice is the dates the tracks were made: * Bandmo Snow - 19 February 2011 * Isola Yurka Circuit - 20 February 2011 * Yurka Snow - 23 February 2011 * Lonaco Circuit - 5 March 2011 * Orignal Lonaco - 6 March 2011 * Bandmo Snow 3 - 18 December 2012 * Bandmo Snow 4 - 20 December 2012 * Bandmo Snow 5 (Before Accident) - 2 January 2013 * Bandmo Snow 5 (After Accident) - Same date as "Before Accident" * Bandmo Snow 5 - 2 June 2013 * Bandmo Snow 6 - 7 June 2013 This implies that the pit stop area was first featured in Bandmo Snow, which got included with Isola Yurka Circuit with a different design, but returned to original in the test area of Yurka Snow, to again change in Lonaco Circuit and Orignal Lonaco before then included with the other tracks with Bandmo Snow's pit stop. The date of Orignal Lonaco can be discussed a little; either it was made before the first ISE virus attacked RD or after it. The time of the virus attack was never given and will never be, so it may be impossible to find the correct answer to the question. 320px|center What's interesting is that the pit stop area can be spotted in the intro. 320px|center Since ice are set to be in every vacant space, ice are even on the big snow hills. Since the player can never see any ice except in the intro and the "preview icon", the player doesn't know that ice is present on the track if the intro had not existed. Yurka Snow has no preview icon of it's own because the track was saved during the progress of making the intro. Later on a screenshot of the track from the air showing the race area was taken and used as the track's preview icon. WhiteRallyA2 :Inspired by me. The Rally-series racing now in Falusasua, Alcalra 320px|center Hidden behind the start is a road as well as a dirt road, most likely for testing. 320px|center|You can choose one, I know it (Picture edited to show the length of the tunnels) While only one finish crosses by the programmed "Vanalker" line, there are two more. One is located close to the trees where the finish you would normally use is and one connects to a very short tunnel. 320px|center|Drive at the road, like a circle... makes sense This tower is actually a road with road lights... Likely for testing, or? center This photo of the F360 Magain (made by Vanalker) shows the "road lights" tower. While it is hard to see in this shot because it is in JPG format, the test road and dirt road can be seen in the background. Vabam 320px|center In the McHazburger's (then McMania) area as seen in this overview shot, there is a tree connecting to three trees that doesn't seem to connect to anything else apart from the ground. Why it is there is unknown... 320px|center|The lights turn off at day... This road seem to have road lights, which the others do not have, making it unique. 320px|center There is a gap close to the Flotes Twin Bridges. A house was supposed to be here, however no one was ever placed there. 320px|center In the McHazburger's (then McMania) area as seen in this overview shot, close to the tree, there is a small gap that doesn't seem to be anything. 320px|center There seem to be towers and farm towers just outside Vabam close to the BMW M6 E63's house. The road with the road lights is not so far from the towers. Nevertheless, the huge tower appears in most photos. Vabam has unused pads: * 010F: Group of trees (Small gap, in McHazburger's area, close to out of place tree) * 040D: House Type 1 (in McHazburger's area, close to Flotes Twin Bridges) 0090 320px|center Said Vabamlie area has a tree which... is like the McHazburger's tree in Vabam. It only connects to the trees it really does. Formel Rally 1 :A longer Formel Rally track. 320px|center This area... seem to be hidden. It can be seen from the main road, but the player needs to aim the camera correctly to see it. Some dirt roads go there and there, and they have an end. Candila Circuit :From Formel 4. Race into an Maniatower House. 320px|center Candila Circuit has a test area that cannot be seen. A test road, test dirt and a block close to the dirt that does not connect to any other block... The F1 blimp (that is believed to be part of the test area) is the only object that lies both in the used area and in the test area (and is visible). The water going through the test area just goes there, it was added by Vanalker. File:Candila Circuit Test Road.PNG|Race on the test road File:Candila Circuit Water and Test Road.PNG|Looks like a bus stop, on water!? File:Test Dirt 1.PNG|The long dirt strip File:Test Dirt 2.PNG|End of the dirt strip, a big area waits to be explored File:Test Dirt 3.PNG|Another dirt area, but with no exit File:Test Dirt 4.PNG|Damn, there's no exit!! File:Test Dirt 5.PNG|Dirt close to that out of place block File:Test Dirt 6.PNG|Sorry for wrong information, that "no exit" test dirt actually has an exit, it's here. Close to the test road, hehe... File:Out of place block.PNG|On that out of place block File:That Water Goes A Cool Way.PNG|That water... goes like... this... 320px|center Interestingly, on the side that the player can never see, some blocks were placed in a order so that it looks like stairs. 320px|center Close to the entrance of the Maniatower House, there's another block stairs. Maybe Vanalker used to drive down on those stairs? center Just like most tracks, Candila Circuit has a preview icon. However, it just shows a close-up of the "n" in "Trackmania", and that was an odd option. It was replaced by a shot of the same area, but farther away and further down. 97/97NOW 320px|center Behind 97NOW's start are a lot of towers. To left, it goes up, to right it goes down, plus three "farm towers" (yurkish name of these blocks in front of the "go-up-go-down" towers. The towers were probably meant for testing when the track was still not finished. 320px|center The three "farm towers" exist in 97, but not the test towers. There are other towers in their place, on the same height. 320px|center Some wrong-way objects are located where the finish is in 97NOW. They doesn't make sense at all. There was no reason given why they are there. The differences between 97 and 97NOW: * The "same height" towers (see above) was replaced by test towers. The three "farm towers" are unaffected by this. * The sides of the checkpoint are nothing in 97, but contains big holders with signs at the top. The following signs can be spotted on these pads: ** Big holder 1-Right: ICA Mania ** Big holder 1-Left: McMania ** Big holder 2-Right: McMania ** Big holder 2-Left: McMania ** Big holder 3-Right: McMania ** Big holder 3-Left: McMania * In 97, the finish is alone. It has wrong way signs for some reason in 97NOW. Lskasdk 320px|center 320px|center|The mistake One of the four finishes is inaccessible from the tunnel. This is because the turn block is not placed correctly. 320px|center This dirt road goes from the town, and to this location. It doesn't connect to the road at all. 320px|center In the town, there is a hidden finish. It was just directly placed, no road was ever placed there. The fence says it all. Unused pads: * 580E: Road (hidden finish area, connects to the hidden finish) * 610A: Small dirt road to normal road-block (outside of town, connects to the dirt road that never connects to the road) * 610B: Road (outside of town, connects to both the passing road and 610A) WhiteRallyA1 :Inspired by me. A easy track that have no problems. 320px|center A few dirt roads go around the track but they are hidden... center The preview icon that is on the part near the finish shows a dirt road that is a little hard to see. Ferrari Raceway 320px|center There is a test dirt road right after the "jump" portion. According to Vanalker, the dirt road was placed there for some reason. He does not know what the dirt road was used for. File:Ferrari Raceway Test Dirt Road Race.PNG|A race on the test dirt road center The test dirt road can also be seen in the preview icon. Unnamed76766666 320px|center At the end of the town, the player can see a big McMania structure. As one can see, it is just there, and nothing but trees surround it. 320px|center There is empty space close to the structure. Based on the structure's environment, this was most likely a tree that was never planted there. Unused pads: * 284F - Tree (close to McMania structure) Isola Yurka Circuit :A track maded by me. Danger! Water sthecity. 320px|center This one, which has an image of a Volvo C30, is extremely long. Why it is so long is not known yet. The comment of this track contains the word "sthecity". According to Vanalker, it means "water with collision but just black". Such water only reflects an, so far, unidentified texture, which has the same light, even when it's dark. WhiteRallyA4 :Inspired by BX Tracks Corpation. Even eat McMania? 320px|center There is empty space close to the start. Unused pads: * 704E: Tree (close to start) This track seem to have a duplicate. Comparing both will result into both being identical. Vanalker's "My Challenges" folder does only have one, but in-game, there are two WhiteRallyA4:s. N63 Forest Circuit 320px|center This track has test objects outside of the track. The stone blocks are actually supposed to be there, so there's nothing to do with them. 320px|center There is a third stone block, but it is farther away from the rest that are out of bounds. GOS2 Yoshi's Beach :Inspired by me. Yoshi want to have a beach. center GOS2 Yoshi's Beach has a preview icon, however it was replaced by another one. WhiteRallyA3 :Inspired by Padeo. Want a new track? Here it's it. center WhiteRallyA3 has a preview icon, but it has been replaced by a preview icon from the road, just in front of the finish. Yurka Circuit :F4 track. Home track of Walter Wolf GP. 320px|center Talking about the blocks that almost always are on the side of the track. The only exceptions are a few pads that are in the way for signs and the two "bridges". Pads exist for more blocks, these were intended to be placed at the top of the other blocks. However, there are none there. (The no blocks areas are in red in the photo above.) 320px|center The pipes that go along with the track suddenly ends at the right side, to then reappear, then end, then reappear and go along with the track until the sudden end. 320px|center If the player is not careful, the player will hit the sign that is connected to the pipes of both sides. F4 Lama 320px|center To the right of the start, there are water. However, it's completely hidden. This is because the walls prevent the player to get there and see it. GOS2 Rainbow Road This track does not have it's own preview icon, nor does a replacement exist. The reason why is that it was likely saved during the intro making progress. GOS2 Rainbow Road 2 320px|center This track has some small islands below the racing area. center They can be seen even in the preview icon! F3 Racing Track :Inspired by me. The F3 comes to you. This track was intended to have a pit stop. However, there's none there in the final version. Unused tracks Excluding the preview maps (like Cars Garage) and the prototype tracks (like 98), there are a lot of unused tracks in Vanalker's files. tsksö5 center * Published: 26 March 2011 No idea at all.